Nos vemos allá
by daughterofpersephone14
Summary: Tony viaja hacia Tel Aviv con la esperanza de que Ziva este viva, Tali su hija de dos años viaja con él, con una sorpresa inesperada descubre su paradero. Es mi primer fic, espero que lo disfruten, solo es un oneshot, pero, espero que lo aprecien, estoy abierta a críticas para mejorar :P


**Nos vemos allá.**

 **Este fic está basado en el capítulo 13x24, spoilers! esmi primer fic...Disfrutenlo.**

Llevaba a Tali al aeropuerto, ella tomaba mi mano feliz balbuceando cosas que no comprendía, yo solo asentía sonriendo y ella continuaba creyendo que la entendía.

Su cabello brillaba dorado con el sol, no pude evitar pensar en Ziva cuando entrabamos al aeropuerto y sonreía a su collar. Me miro sonriente.

-Ima?

-Si Tali, era de ima.

Ella comenzó a jugar con su collar y luego subimos al ávion, ella no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Que ocurrirá si estoy mal? Si ella en verdad murió y yo no quiero aceptarlo? Y me estoy creando toda esta loca idea de que me está esperando.

Quise sacar esa idea de mi mente, eran trece horas de vuelo, y con esa idea las haría un infierno…''hable'' con Tali por unas horas, luego me pedía agua por cada minuto, casi se ahoga en un momento, luego de que se cansó de estar sentada me pidió que la llevara al baño. No me permitieron entrar con ella y una azafata la ayudo con su pantaloncito.

Una hija! Que diablos paso por la mente de Ziva al esconderme algo así!

Yo me senté esperando a que volvieran, ya iban 7 horas de vueloy me quede dormido.

…

Estaba otra vez parado frente al retrato de Ziva y su hermano en la casa de Elí, y tomaba el collar. Luego leía el mensaje detrás de la fotografía y descubría donde estaba Ziva.

…..

Desperté al sentir unas pequeñas manos presionar mi hombro, Tali me miraba sentada junto a mi.

-No lo despiertes.-decía la azafata.

-Ya lo estoy…

-Lo siento mucho, la entretuve solo unas horas.

-Cuanto tiempo a pasado?

Tali dijo algo de lo que solo entendí el tres.

-Que faltan tres horas para aterrizar-susurró la chica.

Yo mire a Tali emocionado como si la hubiera comprendido: -Tres horas Tal?

Ella asintió tomando a su peluche Caleb y jugando con él. La azafata se alejó. Yo busque la fotografía y abrí el retrato y detrás no había nada, decepcionado la deje a un lado.

Que esperaba? Que me dijera ''Te espero en la calle 37''? Esto no es una película…

Vi la fotografía y entonces lo note…La fecha de la foto se veía fuera del marco y decía ''mayo 19-2016''… No podía ser posible, eso era mañana. Yo retire el marco y debajo de la fecha estaba el nombre de un hotel, cerca del aeropuerto de Tel Aviv.

Esta viva! Lo sabia!...Pero no se como reaccionaría al verla, furioso por separarme de mi hija? Alegre porque estaba viva?Lo que me esperaba…Ziva se hizo pasar por muerta, y estaba en París o en Tel Aviv…Pero primero lo primero.

Tali tomó la fotografía de mis manos y se quedó observándola, y diciendo ima como un susurro luego se durmió abrazada de mi. Yo la observé mientras dormía, era tan hermosa… luego de unas horas pidieron abrocharse los cinturones a todos los pasajeros, yo abroché el de Tali primero y en unos minutos estaba caminando por el aeropuerto de Tel Aviv con Tali dormida babeando mi hombro y sus rizos en mi cara. Pedí un taxi hasta el hotel.

Entre a la habitación, 9:00am del 19 de mayo. Me acosté junto a Tali en la cama admirándola por ultima vez antes de quedar sumido en el sueño.

Me desperté por un baso de agua y la puerta del baño estaba semiabierta, Tali me abrazaba dormida así que era otra persona, desperté a Tali y la entre en el closet diciendo que se mantuviera en silencio, tome mi arma rápidamente y apunte a la puerta del baño.

Salió alguien e iba a presionar el gatillo pero vi ese cabello café rizado y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Su rostro tenía algunas cortadas de hace algunos días y un moretón justo a su oreja, pero era ella…Ziva.

-Tony…

-Zi..

Mi voz se tranco y sentí un nudo en mi garganta, abrí la puerta del closet y salió Tali lentamente hasta que vio a su mamá y corrió hacia ella.

-IMA!

Ziva la levanto del suelo y la abrazó, besando su cabeza y recitando algo en hebreo.

-Baruj hachem, tateleh! Baruj hachem.

Ella me miro con los ojos llorosos,no más que yo. No sabia como mirarla.

-Una hija Ziva?

Ella bajo su cabeza al oír mi tono severo.

-Dos años?!

-Tony…Se que no tengo excusas pero… debía mantenerme lejos del peligro, ahora estas fuera de NCIS y yo estoy muerta, estamos a salvo… -Luego Ziva miró a Tali.- Ani ohev Otah.-Le dijo a Tali mientras la cargo hasta la cama.

Me había apartado de mi propia hija! Y con esa ridícula excusa. Voltee a verlas y estaban jugando en la cama, eso me hizo ver lo que de verdad importaba: estaba viva, los tres estábamos juntos, e iba a ser así por el resto de los años.

Sentía que si no lo decía en ese momento al otro desaparecería otra vez…

-Te amo.

Ziva me miro sonriente y me iba a responder lo mismo, pero Tali la abarcó para seguir jugando. Y me senté junto a ellas.


End file.
